Matty and Damon Sheepkin
Background: Matty and Damon are two inocent villagers who have decided to move away from the main village and make their home high up on the hills above the forests. From their front porch, they have a clear view of the sunrise and sunset without the fear of a zombie or monster butchering them. Matty is the woman in this relationship, and is calm and relaxed but will gladly give her life for the love of her life Damon. When Millbee first saw Matty and Damon, he instantly felt obligated to protect them but will inevitabely get them both killed. The Prophecy The prophecy has come to pass, Matty and Damon are dead! It wasn't really a prophecy, it was more like a foregone conclusion that they would die, I just didn't expect for them to die so soon. They were only alive for an hour after Millbee "saved" them. They were so young!! Life Story: When Matty was born in the year 4573 (The year of the Sheep), she was taken back to the hostpital due to her abnormally large nose. She then went to school and was constantly teased by the fact that she looked like somebody famous from the 21st century named "Squidward". She mostly kept to herself and avoided everybody for fear that they would tease her about her nose. One day, when she was walking her pet iron golem, she happened to see a man across the street with a huge nose! It was love at first sight and they bought a house together. People soon heard of this atrocity and wanted to end it as quickly as possible as it was beleived that if two people with big noses were to have a child, that child would have a big nose and soon, the entire world would be "infested" with the big-nosed people. A mob gathered outside the house of Matty and Damon with diamond hoes and torches intent on killing them both and stopping the infestation. As the mob began banging on the door, Matty and Damon ran outside through the back door and just as the door smashed open, their Iron golem barred the mobs way. Leaving everything behind, Matty and Damon decided to build a house up on the hill a few miles away from the village and have lived there ever since. While Matty and Damon were out looking for food, a group of kids from the village stumbled upon their small home and stole everything they owned, leaving Matty and Damon with nothing once again. A strange man dressed in sheep wool appeared a short while later and vowed that he would take care of them, unfortunately the sheep-man went in search of some wolves he accidently buried alive and got lost. Luckily, the sheep-man returned and began helping Matty and Damon with their house, but they couldn't live in their house while Millbee was sprucing it up, so they moved to a smaller house just down the hill which the sheep-man had built for them. That night, the zombies attacked. Appocolyps: The moon turned to the face of Matt Damon and zombies came out from the forest. The apocolyps had begun. Zombies started banging on the doors and skelletons began attacking the sheep-man. Matty and Damon were cowering together in their smaller home as the zombies tried to break in. Millbee killed the skelletons and rushed to save the villagers but it was too late. The zombies had broken in and slaughtered both Matty and Damon. Millbee quickly killed the zombies and began burying the two bodies. To this day, the two graves can be seen from the window of Matty and Damon's home. (Millbee, get on this) The sheep-man felt so bad for letting his two villagers die, he took up residence in the home of Matty and Damon.